Lost (Original Television Soundtrack)
Main Title *LOST Schriftzug aller Episoden The Eyeland *1x01: Jack wacht auf und rennt zum Strand. *1x06: "Bisher bei LOST..." *1x14: Michael sucht Walt World's Worst Beach Party *1x01: Jack rettet Leute am Strand. *1x05: Jack rettet Boone vor dem Ertrinken (00:50 - 2:59) *1x05: (17:16 - 17:22) *1x15: Boone glaubt, Ethan greift an, aber es ist nur Vincent (20:16 - 20:38) Credit Where Credit Is Due *1x01: Jack läuft am Wrack vorbei, sieht seine Wunde an *1x01: Sawyer zündet Zigarette an, Claire steht am Strand, Hurley sortiert Essen, Locke sitzt am Strand *1x01: Kate nimmt die Schuhe einer Leiche, Locke mit Orangenscheibe im Mund (Variation des Stückes) *1x01: Locke sitzt am Strand (Variation des Stückes) *1x02: Kate wäscht sich im Meer (Variation des Stückes) *1x02: Claire spürt ihr Baby wieder *1x03: Jack meint, es spiele keine Rolle, was Kate getan hat *1x05: Jack spricht mit Rose (Variation des Stückes) *1x05: Gedenkfeier an die beim Absturz verstorbenen (Variation des Stückes) *1x05: Jack findet den Sarg seines Vaters *1x06: "Bisher bei LOST..." *1x06: Jack schlägt vor, die Übelebenden zu den Höhlen zu bringen (Variation des Stückes) *1x06: Charlie findet seine Gitarre, Kate sitzt am Strand *1x07: Die Überlebende versuchen, Jack aus den Höhlen zu befreien *1x07: Charlie entdeckt eine Motte in der Höhle (Variation des Stückes) *1x07: Jack und Kate sitzen am Feuer (Variation des Stückes) *1x08: Sayid verabschiedet sich von Kate (Variation des Stückes) *1x09: Sawyer gesellt sich zu den Golfspielern (Variation des Stückes) *1x12: Kate beobachtet wie Sawyer den silbernen Koffer in sein Zelt trägt *1x12: Sawyer versucht den Koffer zu öffnen (Variation) *1x12: Jack sagt Kate, dass sie den Koffer zusammen öffnen werden (Variation) *1x13: Michael und Walt bei den Höhlen, Kate beobachtet Sun und Jin (Variation) *1x13: Boone findet Shannons Leiche (Variation) *1x14: Walt liest Comic (Variation) Run Like, Um... Hell? *1x01: Kate, Jack & Charlie fliehen vor dem Monster. *1x14: Locke und Michael klettern zu Walt, der vom Eisbär angegriffen wird Hollywood and Vines *1x02: Die Überlebenden klettern den Berg hoch, um ein Signal zu empfangen. Just Die Already Variation von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *1x03: Sayid, Kate und die anderen sind von ihrer Tour zurück *1x03: Marshall leidet, Locke schnitzt, Shannon beschwert sich über den sterbenden Marshall Me and My Big Mouth *1x03: Michael sucht Vincent im Dschungel *1x03: Kates und Rays Autounfall *1x04: Jack geht zum Flugzeugwrack, in dem Wildschweine wüten (Variation) *1x05: Jack findet die Höhlen (Variation) *1x08: Sawyer läuft durch den Dschungel, hört etwas Rascheln (Variation) *1x10: Hurley sagt Jack, dass einer nicht auf der Passagierliste steht *1x14: Locke und Boone finden Claire Crocodile Locke Lockes Thema. *1x04: Locke hilft den Überlebenden Wildschweine zu jagen. *1x05: Locke rettet Jack *1x13: "Bisher bei LOST..." *1x13: Locke und Boone bei der Luke, Locke erzählt von Michelangelo *1x13: Boone greift Locke an, Locke erklärt Boone, dass es nicht echt war und dass es Zeit ist loszulassen (Variation) Win One for the Reaper *1x05: Jack entdeckt die Höhlen (Variation) *1x05: nach Jacks Rede Departing Sun Variation von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *1x06: Sun überlegt am Flughafen, ob sie Jin verlassen soll Charlie Hangs Around Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *1x11: Jack und Kate finden den aufgehängten Charlie, Jack versucht ihn wiederzubeleben Navel Gazing *1x12: Kate pflückt Obst *1x12: Kate und Sawyer entdecken den Wasserfall und schwimmen Proper Motivation *1x13: Boone befreit Shannon von dem Baum Run Away! Run Away! *1x13: Boone und Shannon laufen vor dem Monster davon We're Friends *1x10: Charlie verspricht nach Ethans Angriff, auf Claire aufzupassen (Variation) *1x10: Claire und Charlie machen sich auf den Rückweg zu den Höhlen (Variation) *1x15: Claire talks to Charlie about their relationship Getting Ethan *1x15: Jack and some other survivors ambush Ethan Thinking Clairely *1x16: Claire at the beach Locke'd Out Again Lockes Thema. *1x04: Locke bekommt den Walkaboutplatz nicht, landet auf der Insel und kann die Beine bewegen, Gedenkfeier für die Verstorbenen *1x19: Locke erfährt, dass sein Vater ihn ausgenutzt hat; Vater lässt ihn nichts ins Haus, Locke hämmert auf die Luke ein *2x03: Lockes Vater steigt zu ihm ins Auto und sagtt ihm, dass er nicht wiederkommen soll, weil er nicht erwünscht ist *2x03: Locke muss Helen versprechen, dass er nie wieder zum Haus seines Vaters geht (Lied-Anfang) *2x03: Helen sagt Locke, dass er sich zwischen seinem Vater und ihr entscheiden muss *2x17: Locke steht am Grab seines Vaters und vergibt ihm *2x17: Nachdem die Männer Lockes Rucksack ausgekippt haben, sagt er Helen, dass er nicht gelogen hätte *2x17: Helen steigt ins Auto, nachdem Locke ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat Life and Death Variation von "Win One for the Reaper" *1x20: Der Morgen nach Aarons Geburt und Boones Tod *4x07: Sun an Jins Grab Booneral Variation von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *1x06: Jack schlägt vor, die Übelebenden zu den Höhlen zu bringen (Variation des Stückes) *1x21: The survivors have a funeral for Boone Shannonigans Variation von "Locke'd Out Again" *1x21: Locke apologizes to Shannon for Boone's death Kate's Motel *1x22: Kate mit Perücke bei Motel *3x01: Tom bringt Kate zu Ben *4x04: Kate bringt Miles zu Ben (Variation des Liedes) I've Got a Plane to Catch *1x25: Hurley rushes to catch his plane at the airport Monsters Are Such Innnteresting People *1x24/25: The survivors encounter the monster in the Dark Territory Parting Words *1x23: The survivors farewell the people on the raft as it departs Oceanic 815 * Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death" *1x25: The survivors meet on the plane, and Jack and Locke look down into the hatch Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Listen